


Tabletop Adornment

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Like Adornments Upon Your Arms [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mahanon tied up and watching tbh, Mahanon watching, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Wow this is fucking smutty, ropes mm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio decides to have a little bit of fun.</p>
<p>Mahanon probably didn't plan for it to end up with him tied to a low table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabletop Adornment

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy, porn ahead.
> 
> No, really, just porn, very, very smutty porn, as promised  
> It's based off some rather hot gif's on tumblr
> 
> http://lustbox.tumblr.com/post/85398317148

Mahanon bit his bottom lip, squirming a little, testing the ropes. Ropes that looped around the top of his knees, top of his biceps and wrists tied over his head, tying him down to the low table, all but presented for Cullen and Dorian, who were both watching, appreciation and adoration clear in their eyes as they sat on the couch a mere foot away, just within reach. The elf arched, as much as he could, whining.

“Now, now, amatus, be patient,” the man murmured.

“Patient my ass, vhenanen,” the elf replied. Dorian laughed and Mahanon almost growled at him. Patient he could be, but having been tied to a table and left there for the other two to jerk off at was starting to lose it’s fun.

“Just watch, okay? Amatus?” Dorian suggested. Mostly because he was so utterly hard and needy, and unlike the other two, he didn’t get any release. Well, he got a little as the mage grabbed the back of Cullen’s head and pulled him in for a hard kiss, hands working the ex-Templar cock and Cullen moaned, his own, much more inexperienced hand finding Dorian’s cock, stroking as best he could.

“Shi-” Mahanon bit his bottom lip, shuddering as Cullen moaned obscenely, arching against Dorian.

“Bet you would look so good if I had you on all fours above Lavellan, having him suck your dick while I fuck you,” the mage drawled and the commander’s eyes fluttered shut, back arching against Dorian’s hand. Mahanon moaned as well, watching with rapt attention. If he was lucky, he might come from the show alone, but the thought of not having at least one pair of hands on him was enough to keep him from just rutting into the air.

“Fuck- please,” he grit out, shuddering.

“Patience, amatus, just relax and enjoy the show,” Dorian tutted and looked over at him as he pulled Cullen’s hand off his cock and brought it up to take two of his fingers into his mouth. Cullen gasped and moaned, moving his free hand to grasp at Dorian’s thigh, spread him to grasp lower.

“Fuck you.”

“Well, I certainly intend to,” Cullen cut in.

“Fasta vass, yes!” Dorian groaned around the two fingers as Cullen’s hand massaged his balls and ran up his cock. Moving so that he was sitting more on the edge of the couch, he leaned back and spread his thighs as much as he could, giving Mahanon a great view. Cullen took that as a chance and ran his hand down to press a finger relentlessly into Dorian, who groaned, eyes falling shut. “Kaffas, yes-” Dorian groaned as Cullen pulled his hand away, grasping for a vial of oil that was seated nearby. Mahanon whined, hips thrusting upward into the air. He got no relief from watching. At this pace he might actually come watching, or die. Cullen dragged Dorian towards him and the mage merely huffed, but eventually settled in the other man’s lap.

“Relax,” Cullen murmured and Dorian nodded, groaning loudly when the ex-Templar poured oil onto his fingers and pressed two into him, stretching him rather quickly.

“Maker, yes. More, fuck me,” Dorian moaned, fucking himself on the fingers, arching when Cullen rang a hand down his chest to rub just above the juncture of his hip.

“I- I can’t- please, vhenanen-” Mahanon moaned, unable to look as away as Cullen pushed a third finger into Dorian, who gasped and groaned, head tilting back to rest against the commander’s shoulder.

“Do you want to stop?” Cullen asked, stilling. Dorian grunted and huffed, but didn’t move. Mahanon bit his bottom lip, then he shook his head, testing the ropes again. Dorian grinned without even moving, eyes still closed and hands moving to tug at Cullen’s hair. The commander moved then, sharply thrusting upward, fingers stretching Dorian. The mage shuddered and gave a startled moan, hips snapping back and forth without a rhythm. Cullen yanked his fingers away then and slicked up his cock, wasting no time to press into Dorian, who gasped and trembled, trying his hardest to move, but Cullen’s hands locked onto his hips and kept him from taking all of him at once.

“Come on, Commander, you can do better than that,” Dorian teased, voice deep with lust. Cullen locked eyes with Mahanon from over the man’s shoulder and pressed his fingers deep into the flesh of Dorian’s hips. He was only halfway in, but seemed to consider something else when he smirked and slammed the mage down onto him. Dorian’s body went rigid and his mouth fell open, a startled shout escaping him as his eyes sprung open, wide as he scrambled. “Shit- shit, shit- kaffas, yes, that’s- that’s how you… ah- Maker’s- fuck- Cullen!” Dorian moaned, arching as Cullen pulled him up, then down again, fucking him while still keeping his eyes locked with the elf.

“Creators, don’t stop,” Mahanon moaned, hips and thighs trembling as he struggled to get some friction. Friction he knew he wouldn’t get either way. Dorian moaned helplessly as he slumped forward, hands landing on the other man’s arms to keep himself somewhat up. His face contorted in pleasure as he closed his eyes tightly, panting. A deep blush had started to appear on his cheeks, spreading down to his neck and further.

“Feel so good,” Cullen murmured, leaning forward to nip at the mage’s shoulder, never looking away from Mahanon as he set his teeth in the skin, smiling when Dorian shuddered and cried out, jerking in his hold. It was torture watching, but it was also heaven and Mahanon couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t.

“Creators, please, I need to-” Mahanon groaned, but he could only lay there, watching as Cullen fucked Dorian hard and fast, the mage mindlessly moaned and arching.

“Shi- I’m coming, fuck, Cul-” Dorian broke himself off with a loud cry as he shuddered and came and Mahanon started, shamelessly as the man’s cock twitched, excess come dripping down it to collect at the floor. The elf licked his lips. Cullen groaned and started moving the mage faster and Dorian cried out, eyes clenching tighter as he grit his teeth, the blush deepening as the curses turned fully to Tevene. And Cullen just continued to fuck him, till Dorian was scrambling for something or another, fingers digging into the commander’s arms. Until his cries turned once more to moans.

“Vhenanen…” Mahanon moaned helplessly as Dorian was held firmly, hips brought down by unrelenting hands. The commander continued to kiss and nip at the mage’s neck and shoulders as Dorian clung to him, head tilted forward as he gasped and panted, cock starting to fill again. “Creators-” Mahanon gave a choked off groan as he watched, unchallenged want churning within him. He could easily burn the ropes so he could join, but that wouldn’t be half as fun, even if his own cock was starting to darken and twitch with pain.

“Please- I need-” Dorian begged, mouth agape and drool running down his jaw, dripping to the floor. Cullen gave Mahanon an expectant look and the elf groaned.

“Ma vhenan, Dori, come. Come for me,” he groaned and the mage arched, snapping upward as he cried out, coming a second time.

“Shit-” Cullen grit out, starting to thrust his hips upward instead, but for the final thrust, brought Dorian down with him as he groaned, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Dorian’s shoulder. The Tevinter just gasped, twitching as Cullen’s fingers finally released him, only to run up his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he held him there. There was startling bruises were his fingers had been, darkening with every minute. Mahanon whimpered then, thrusting up into the air as much as he could and trashed his head. They’d found their release, but he hadn’t and it showed.

“Please, vhenanen. Ir nuvenin- Creators-” he gasped out. Mahanon closed his eyes tightly and focused on the ball of tight, coiled pleasure that had settled deep within him.

“Amatus,” Dorian’s voice filtered in from somewhere beside him and Mahanon forced his eyes open and startled when Dorian settled beside him, a hand reaching out to grasp his cock. The elf jerked, crying out at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

“Please, please- Dori… fuck-” Mahanon gasped, hips jerking into the man’s fist, thrusting at the sudden possibility of an orgasm. Cullen moved into view, crouched at the end of the table, so he was relatively close to his cock. Dorian smirked, all lopsided and satisfied.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Cullen murmured, then leaned down to take the head of his cock into his mouth. Mahanon cried out loudly, eyes clenching shut as he thrashed his head, hips jerking on their own. The commander worked the tip and an inch beneath while Dorian kept on stroking the lower part, tightening in time with Cullen’s mouth rising and falling. It made pleasure swirl and pool in his belly. Almost made him dizzy and the elf was sure that if they stopped now, he would die.

“Sh- Cullen- Dori, please, oh Creators! I’m going to die, fuck- this is too-” Mahanon cried out, arching.

“If you do, I’ll just bring you back, amatus, don’t worry,” Dorian laughed warmly in his ear. Suddenly there was lips on his and a tongue pressing into his mouth. Mahanon moaned helplessly, hands tugging at the ropes that kept him so securely to the table. It was a good thing the door was closed. If anyone walked in on this, he would certainly die, and that wouldn’t be from pleasure. Still, it sent a thrill of discovery down his spine and he arched. Then there was a finger at his hole, pressing with intent and Mahanon clenching up, having to force himself to think past the pleasure so he could relax. Once he did, the finger pushed into him. One knuckle, two knuckles. All the way in.

“Shit-” he cursed against Dorian’s lips, jerking against the hands and fingers working on him. A second finger pressed into him as the hold on his cock tightened and Dorian hummed, leaving his lips to trail wet kisses down his chest, teeth finding a nipple, hard from the cool air.

“So good, such a good boy,” Cullen murmured as he pulled to take a deep breath and Dorian’s hand left his cock. But before Mahanon could whine and protest, the commander’s lips descended on his cock again and he took him as far in as he could. The elf shouted out as the fingers crooked into just that spot and the head of his cock touched the back of Cullen’s throat.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful like this,” Dorian commented and Mahanon whimpered, tugging at the ropes as he jerked and tried to fuck himself on the fingers. Two fingers became three and the elf gasped, eyes opening quickly as he started tugging at the ropes with intent. He wanted his hands on his lovers. Not just ghosts of caresses, but real ones. Mouth, fingers, _anything_.

“G-gonna-” Mahanon moaned and Cullen hummed, swallowing around his cock and the elf cried out, hips jerking upward, sent into a frenzy from the pleasure that slaughtered his thoughts like Dorian burned spiders.

“Hold on for as long as you can, love,” Dorian murmured, lips once more coming back to press against his lips, then his neck before he pressed teeth into the elf’s neck, digging in and then sucking afterward. Mahanon moaned helplessly, but tried. He’d fail so amazingly, but he couldn’t really bring himself to mind.

“Fu- vhenanen! Please- n-nuveni-” Mahanon brokenly moaned, hips jerking despite himself. It felt good, far too good in fact. The God’s surely had made him the embodiment of luck for ending up with these two. That thought was cut off as the three fingers curled and he let out a shout, eyes clenching shut as he arched, shuddering as the pleasure rose and crested, bringing him so close to the edge he could taste it.

“Stop,” Dorian’s firm voice snapped him out of it and Cullen stilled immediately.

“Hm?” Cullen hummed.

“He almost came,” Dorian noted idly and Lavellan realized why they’d stopped. Once he did, he called them a lot of unsavory things in Elven and Dorian smirked down at him when Mahanon finally opened his eyes to glare at the Tevinter. Dorian winked and nodded to Cullen, who wasn’t the one Mahanon had directed his ire at.

“I swear, if you don’t-” Mahanons’ voice caught in his throat as the fingers thrust into him with every ounce of strength Cullen had and that warm tongue dragged up his cock before it was enveloped in the heat of the commander’s mouth. The sudden pleasure was too much and the tweak of a nipple by Dorian was the final straw, sending him right off the edge. Mahanon shouted his pleasure for all to hear across the Frostback no doubt, everything but their hands, their mouths, their voices unimportant and thus forgotten. It was soft caresses and ropes being untied that he came back to and he smiled, sated and warm, bones pliant and useless.

“You good, amatus?” Dorian asked, smiling down at him. Mahanon just smiled weakly back, moaning softly when fingers danced over his trembling body.

“Jerks,” he muttered instead and received a pair of chuckles in return. Hands grabbed his and slowly moved them back into proper position and his shoulders ached from the movement, but he didn’t mind as he was slowly pulling up, feet useless once he was forced to get up and Cullen had to lift him up and carry him back to bed. The elf snickered softly, dreamily watching as Cullen looked down at him, all gentle smiled and soft caresses that made his insides burst with warmth.

“Love you too,” the commander murmured. Dorian appeared behind Cullen and laid a hand on his shoulder, fingers tightening.

“And I, you both, amatus,” the Tevinter mage murmured, moving a little awkwardly to settle into the bed alongside Mahanon, who sighed contently, curling up against the warm man. Dorian smiled and placed a kiss against his forehead.

“Ma vhenanen, ir lath’ma,” Mahanon murmured, relaxing further once Cullen joined them. All thought for cleaning up had left him, but he knew that if anything, Dorian had control over that, always wanting it to be tidy, like the commander did.

“So, ropes a thing then?” Dorian murmured right before Mahanon started to slip off into the Fade for some well deserved rest and a good night’s sleep.

“Mmm, yes,” he mumbled in reply and the mage chuckled in his ear. Cullen’s arms wound around them and the elf smiled, more to himself than them.

“Sleep, sweetheart.”

“Mm, working on it, ma’arlath.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do so enjoy some hot, heady porn with these boys *v*


End file.
